Kōshi Sugawara
is a 3rd year student from Karasuno High. He is the team's vice captain and setter. Appearance Sugawara is shown to be average in height, with a leaner build, yet still muscular. He has light colored hair and brown eyes with a mole under his left eye. He is usually seen with a smile on his face. Personality Being the vice captain, he has a soothing personality for his teammates and acts as a pillar of support for them. While he is not playing himself because he acknowledged Kageyama as superior to him in terms of setting skills, he doesn't dream of giving up on playing in general. As such, he encourages himself and all of his teammates not to give up, no matter how rough the situation might be. Sugawara's dedication to volleyball is clear when he and the other third years decide to continue their club activities even when most third years choose to retire to focus on their futures. He is also perceptive as he noticed how Tanaka asked for the key to the gym (around the 3v3 time period) even though he always comes in late, so Sugawara knew that something was up. He is also intelligent as he can come up with helpful tactics during the game. An example of this is when he came up with the idea of saying "bring it" and "send it" for Kageyama and Hinata's combo. Background Sugawara joined the volleyball club during his first year with Daichi and Asahi, though his third year is the first he was listed as starting setter. Sugawara mentions during the Aobajousai match of Inter-High that despite being on the team for three years, because Karasuno had other setters, he has played in very few official matches, and that already in his first year, Kageyama has likely played more. Story Abilities Ultimate Toss While on the sidelines, Sugawara pays close attention to the way the other team plays, often able to give his teammates tips on how to beat them. On the off-chance that Sugawara is put in the game, he can carry over what he learned from watching on the sidelines in order to rally the team and score a few points. However, he quickly gets stressed out by the heat of the game and starts to over-think things too much. Because Sugawara rarely plays in official matches, he's an unknown element. When he is called into games, the other teams, who may have had time to study up on the usual starting line up, don't typically know what to expect from Sugawara, and this works to Karasuno's advantage. Relationships Sawamura Daichi The two are shown to be very close to one another, especially with their Husband and Wife relationship. They are often seen interacting in regards to decisions for the team, and are usually the ones Coach Ukai comes to when having to deal with the team. Daichi and Sugawara are currently married. Azumane Asahi Asahi is also a third year and is shown to be very in-sync with Sugawara on the court. Coach Ukai commented on their setter-spiker relationship as something that's been "built over time". The two's relationship were a little murky after the loss against Date Tech High (as seen in Chapter 20), but after a match with the Neighborhood Association, they patched things up. Asahi and Sugawara have been telling each other everything in their lives, and it would make sense that Asahi is the only person who knows about Sugawara and Daichi's relationship. Kageyama Tobio Sugawara acknowledges Kageyama's ability, calling him a "talented first year setter", but is still unwilling to "give up" the position of setter to him. He does, however, let Coach Ukai understand that his feelings will not be hurt if he isn't playing as a regular, and he continues to treat Kageyama as a junior that he could both teach (especially in regards to interacting with the team) and learn from. Sugawara is also shown to be Kageyama's "handler", mostly in the early chapters where he's given the task to calm Kageyama down. Trivia *Favorite Food: Super spicy mapo tofu *Current concern: A lot of his kōhai are taller than him. * He went to Uwamushi Junior High *Enrolled in a college prep class1, along with Daichi and Michimiya. *Married to Sawamura Daichi. *'Nomenclature': **Kōshi (孝支) - Supporting One's Elders **Sugawara (菅原) - Sedge Plain Quotes * ''"Daichi, you're not being as loud as usual. A captain can't loss his composure!" ''(to Daichi, lecturing him during the match in the Inter-high tournament with Aobajōsai, Episode 21) * ''"If it were just me against Aobajōsai, I wouldn't stand a chance, but my teammates are plenty strong." ''(Episode 21) * ''"But now that I'm on the court, the enemies are giants, and their spikes are directed right at me. Honestly, it scares me. Before, I would have let it affect me, but now, you've Tobio got my back. I feel really confident." ''(to Tobio, Episode 21) * "''The points we get when I'm on the court, and the points we get when you're Tobio on the court -all together, they're points for Karasuno." ''(to Tobio, Episode 21) * ''"I'll fight my best, and you'll Tobio fight you're best. That's how we're going to defeat Seijoh!" ''(to Tobio Episode 21) * ''"Slowly, I feel like I'm being strangled. Yet, strangely, I feel calm calm because panic hasn't affected my concentration just yet. That's because our goal is so clear in front of us." ''(Episode 21) * "''I want to be in the game. I want to stay here longer. I want to stay with these guys. Give me the thrill of the court. I want to fight with these guys longer. Let me feel out of breath. Let me stand here. I want to touch the ball. I want to fight. I want to throw up a toss with my own hands over and over. Then, we'll Karasuno win the match that's right in front of us!" ''(During the Inter-high tournament match against Aobajōsai, Episode 21) * ''"It's a bit frustrating, but Hinata's face when he hits my toss isn't the same as when he hits your Tobio toss." ''(Episode 21) * ''"I think you Tobio know this, but all of our Karasuno's guys are really strong." ''(Episode 21) * ''"All right. Let's (kate yo)- let's win this thing (katsu zo)!" ''(to Kageyama, Episode 21) * ''"Every player feels the same pride about the fact that they're going to be on the court, no matter whether they're some genius or just a regular guy." ''(Episode 22) * ''"Sensei, I don't play volleyball for merit." ''(to a teacher during their discussion about Sugawara's future, Episode 25). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Vice Captains Category:Setters